piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brandon The Emerald
Erick Pawerstrock page. Nate Badcutter He's been terminated meet me on abassa dark hart later today. my new pirates name is Legend's man. okErick powerstrock 15:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what happened to your clothing? Did you delete it? Or did someone else do it? 22:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) someone else who are youErick powerstrock 23:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What Happpend So who deleted your stuff? Bart who. Sorry it was me, I forgot to log in 0_O -Pirate Guy ( P.S. sorry for saying this but, I told you so. I told you that if you give out your info someone will delete all your stuff. ) I did not give info away my friend was over and he see mmy pasword and poof gone all my stuffErick powerstrock 12:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Items I saw all your items were wiped out by someone. You might want to try live chatting POTCO.... It may not help but I know that they can recover a lost pirate within 7 days, so they might be able to recover your lost items as well. Captain Sharktooth 06:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well Captin Sharktooth i fell bad but i delite Erick Pawerstrock He gone He was a ok pirate but you now i dont cair that much enymore i made a new pirate and i would love to meat you thanks for cairing i was sadErick powerstrock 12:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what was the guys full name? -Pirate Guy He sees it Was Jim CannonshotErick powerstrock 01:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh man I'm really sorry, that stinks, if you want to meet up, just tell me when and where and I can help you get some stuff back maybe. _Pirate Guy go to abassa dark hartErick powerstrock 05:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Subject.... Why do u have to be a noob and steal one of the highly missed pirates Nate Badcutter and pose as him. Seriously, that's not cool. We are all trying to pay him respect for losing him and yet you just go ahead and make a pirate with his name to pose as him. Not cool bro.O WHO YOU CALLING NOOB NOOB I CAN DO WATEVER I LIKE NOOBErick powerstrock 01:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Cool it down, both of you. Continue and you may get bans, since fights like these violate our Community Rules --''Dent--Talk'' 01:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Dent he call me noob firstErick powerstrock 01:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't matter, it doesn't give you the right to blow up like that. Although I agree, he shouldn't have called you a noob, or accused you like that. --''Dent--Talk'' 01:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ok but i have thr right to do what i likeErick powerstrock 01:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You have the right to name your pirate Nate. You can yell and blow up, however that does give you consequences. Like being banned. --''Dent--Talk'' 01:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ok sry dentErick powerstrock 01:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Its ok. Just be careful next time :) --''Dent--Talk'' 01:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) okErick powerstrock 01:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) At least... At least let me know why you deleted me in the first place before you made "Nate Badcutter" What happened to ur main. i've been hearing talk u deleted him and everything and im like O_O Can you just give me the full details of why u made a Nate Badcutter in the first place. |_3G3NDS /\/\@/\/ 03:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) AKA- NateBadcutter Ok bartdarthemew redscale he haked me and delete all my stuff all wepons nuthing left there was no point and my lil brother has heard about you hes 8 and he thought it was okErick powerstrock 17:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) in game can we meet in game? |_3G3NDS /\/\@/\/ 08:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I dont have my main enymore so i made new one who is thisErick powerstrock 13:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Response This is Nate Badcutter. My ALT account Mark Badpaine. Nate is still on hold -_- Ok i delete Nate sry And Erick to so my new pirate name is Francis darkskullErick powerstrock 02:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool Cool beans who is this leave signatureErick powerstrock 02:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) my name in the game is roger sunmnok and i have one more player kat wild kid ok my other account got terminated so i have a new one its name is ponce de leonErick powerstrock 14:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) WEB Thanks for asking :D Yes, I did just find World Eater Blade... here, i'll post another screen. I'm going to Andaba DH to help a guildmate right now. DH=Darkhart, i'm there now if you wanna meet. Actually, i'll be on Spanish SvS island for a little. Ok, i'll come by Monada then, not gonna do invasion though. Where are you? I'm waiting on Monada for you and the invasion about to start. I'm using Tim Rigmenace, going all around Monada Port Royal during the invasion (don't know the pirate name to look for). I keep doing /noisemaker as well. Ok, near Jolly J.R. Imp 02:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) dh? ill go now to svs um shure but im leading my guild in invasion on monda and im gm so you wanna join and yes ill meat you thereErick powerstrock 02:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) wait wear are you PONCE DE LEONErick powerstrock 02:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) i got you Kick/Ban from Chat You have been Kicked/Ban from chat for excessively spamming chat. You will be unblocked tomorrow. Thank you and have a nice day. I thought you got stolen and destroyed, but then what are all those pictures of your old guy? who is this and made new guy but not playing enymoreErick powerstrock 04:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) hacked pirate so you hack my computer and steal my account and then acuse me of hackin your computer and erasing your pirate that not very nice seeing how i don't even know how to use my own computer that well... :( you know who i am and i know who you are and i know that you hacked my account and erased it erased i'm masternan a beloved pirate that is missed a lot by friends and guildMasternan 08:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) plz tell me whyMasternan 08:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Warning DO NOT type heated messages in all caps. It is strictly against our Policy, as is name calling. If you wish to continue this dispute about your account, I consider taking it elsewhere, as it may cause you to be banned if it does not tone down, with the "Noob" insults, or caps. Thank you. --''Dent Talk'' 08:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) You have been warned, and now you have been banned for 6 months for saying: Your so full of **** ok you delete all my stuff and i never go acct back and you never gave me your acct so stop lieing ok cuz more ppl miss me than you. Please view our policy for more information on how to prevent being banned in the future. --''Dent Talk'' 22:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC)